Gotta Catch A Break
by Shattersoul
Summary: Being a Psychic is fine. Being a Psychic carrying around an egg with a valuable Pokemon inside is worrisome, but fine. Carrying an egg around with a Legendary Pokemon inside, while being on a mission from Arceus to follow Ash Ketchum around is ANYTHING but fine. ABANDONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**Hey guys! This is the first ever fanfic I've ever done as a request, this one done by for** _the core of justice_

 **It's extremely AU, as in Impossibly AU.**

 **I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Life is always full of twists and turns. I know this more than anyone I know.

People react to these twists and turns in different ways. Some people take them head on, charging forward heedlessly, unwilling to change, or too stubborn to do anything else. Some break, afraid to make a move they could possibly regret: afraid to hurt those around them, but only doing so by accident. And some of us have absolutely no clue what they're doing.

I knew I was the third type from the very beginning. But even I couldn't tell just how deep this little adventure would take me.

After all, it's not every day that a literal GOD descends from the heavens, gives you a task, and not-to-subtly demands that you don't mess up. Well, not A task. More like two, mutually exclusive, tasks.

My attention is drawn to my bag, where I've stowed the first of the two tasks. A pokemon egg, lavender in hue, wrapped in cloth and hidden to the best of my ability. I'm not sure why I was chosen to carry it, nor what truly was inside. I was only told that I was carrying with me the seeds of something more powerful than any mortal pokemon: Arceus had named it Mewtwo, possibly as a reincarnation of the fabled Ancestor of all Pokemon.

I definitely would be able to protect it, to keep it hidden from possible threats while it hatched. After all, it was incredibly difficult to sneak up on someone like me, and everyone knows it. After all, the only sort of people who a god would speak to are either heroes, or those with special talents. And I am no hero.

I look around the camp, scanning for thoughts. To my relief, I pick up nothing more than the stray dream, and the wild, erratic thoughts of the occasional pokemon. That was good, no one was awake enough to see the egg: I could check on it.

It's warm, as always. I'm not sure if it needs to be, but I'm not willing to take a risk when dealing with a possible godling. How long did I need to watch over this particular egg? A number pops into my head: a year. I need to carry around this potentially world-threatening egg around for a year, but then what?

Do I treat Mewtwo as one of my own pokemon? Or do I hand it back to Arceus and run away screaming?

A flap of wings causes me to stow the egg quickly. A charizard, rather small in comparison to the usual, lands with a loud thud in the centre of the camp, just having returned from a night flight. I can only hope that it didn't wake anyone else up: the sun hadn't even risen yet.

Confusion. Anger. Grumpiness. I detected. No such luck. Amusement came from the charizard.

Figuring that the only way to justify me being up this late was to have had woken up earlier, I did the reasonable thing, and acted like a whistle blower.

"Dammit! If you didn't let your charizard do night flights like this, we wouldn't be having this problem!" I called, with a practised tone.

Annoyance. Anger. More annoyance. Good. No suspicion. Suspicion was always a bad thing, when it came to folks like me.

There was a bit of banging and clattering from within one of the tents. Sleepiness, Confusion, Impatience.

"Where is it… I can't leave without it!" replied a voice from within the tents, who was much more awake now that before.

"HERE IT IS!" the voice continued. There was a bit more muffled groaning from the other tent, but that was drowned out by the sound of the tent being unzipped.

With a relaxed gait, a person strolled out of the tent, his red hat and blue jacket somehow just barely illuminated by the perfectly-timed rise of the sun. The yellow rodent perched on his shoulder gazed at me quizzically. Confidence, Awareness, Happiness.

"AHHH! I had a good rest. I feel ready to take on the Kalos League already!"

I groaned as the goal of my second task walked towards me.

That's right. Until this egg hatches, I have to follow Ash Ketchum around Kalos.

Yes, Ash 'Disaster Area' Ketchum. Yes, the Ash that managed to not only attract his own rogue's gallery of criminals, but had managed to attract the malicious attention of dozens of powerful Pokemon.

But that wasn't the worst part.

You want to know the worst part?

Ash Ketchum is a MORNING PERSON.


End file.
